What do I do?
by Loulabelle
Summary: Edward's worst fear is Bella getting sick. What will he do when this fear becomes reality? OVER 26,000 hits! This is my first fanfic so please R&R constructive criticism welcome.
1. Why am I so tired

_Just letting you all know that I am Australian so some of the words used in this story may be spelt differently to how you would spell them. It's not my fault, that was what** I** have been taught in school._

_I hope you all like this story. It's my first fanfic so be gentle when you review ; )_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer owns all :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Why am I so tired**

_Why am I so tired?_ I thought as I stumbled my way through a particularly brutal session of gym. I'd been feeing awfully tired all week, but today I was feeling even more drained than usual. I could barely keep my eyes open during government, and being half asleep in gym was just plain dangerous, for me.

Maybe I was coming down with something. I didn't feel any different than usual, only tired.

I managed to make it to the end of gym without any major injuries. But after I had changed, and was making my way out to the car park I was definitely not feeling very well.

As I got to the car park I saw Edward leaning against the side of his car, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had any right. He opened the door for me and I got in without a word. I had given up on trying convincing him to let me do things myself long ago.

The drive home was short and silent.

"Are you alright?" He asked when we were parked outside Charlie's house. "You look rather pale."

"I'm just a little tired, I'll be fine." I assured him. If he knew I was feeling unwell he would stay with me. And as much as I wanted that I knew he had to go. He had promised to go hunting with Emmett this afternoon, and it had been more than two weeks since his last hunt.

"I can stay if you want me to?"

"No you have to go." I said as I stroked the dark circles under his eyes.

"We're not leaving until later. Can I come in?" He asked this question every afternoon. He seemed to always be making sure I still wanted him around. I tried to imagine a scenario where I wouldn't want him around, but this thought made me cringe internally so I immediately banished he thought.

"Of course you can come in. Have I ever told you not to?"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

Once we were inside I went straight to the living room and flopped down on the couch, closing my eyes.

"You really don't look well. Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked as he lifted me up so he could sit with me. He pulled the blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it around me so I wouldn't get chilled.

This gesture always made me smile. Because until I had started my relationship with Edward there had never been a blanket on the back of the couch and this fact always confused Charlie.

Edward wrapped his strong marble arms around me and held me closely to his chest as he waited for my response.

I knew how much he worried when I–the weak human, who, for some unfathomable reason, he loved–got sick. If he found out he would be panicked and inconsolable until I was fully recovered. And this wasn't that serious so I lied. "I'm just tired." I assured him once again, yawning this time.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella. Dream sweet dreams." He began to hum my lullaby and I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was still wrapped in the blanket, but Edward was gone. What time was it?

I sat up so I could look at the clock when a crunching sound reached my ears. I looked down to see a sheet of paper getting crumpled by the blanket.

Leaving notes! Such an Edward thing to do.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry, I would have stayed with you but Emmett came and found me. _

_I'll be back in time to take you to school tomorrow. _

_Sweet dreams,_

_Edward_

I smiled at his beautiful hand writing, but the smile was short lived. The strange tired feeling, I'd felt at school was making its presence known again. Although this time it brought an uncomfortable wave of nausea with it.

I got up to cook some food for Charlie, hoping that maybe if I did something I would feel better. But as soon as I stood up I had to sit right back down.

As I waited for the room to stop spinning, I decided that making dinner wasn't such a good idea. So I called Charlie and asked him to order pizza or something, he wouldn't mind too much.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number of the station. Someone answered after only two rings, "Chief Swan."

"Hi Dad." My voice sounded kind of off, so I tried to make it a little more animated as I continued. "I'm not feeling too well right now so could you get yourself a pizza or something for dinner? I'm not sure if I'll be able to cook."

I was feeling a little better now that the room had stopped spinning, but I wasn't sure if the good feeling would last once I tried to get up again.

"Sure Bells, I'll get something on my way home. I'm sorry I'm late, but I've been busy."

I was confused, "What's the time?" I hadn't got around to looking at a clock yet and I hadn't looked at my phone before dialing.

"It's just after seven Bells." He sounded worried, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." I said for what felt like the millionth time this afternoon, or evening, I was still confused, "I just didn't know what the time was. I went to sleep when I got home and you weren't here when I woke up, so I just assumed you were still at work."

"Okay, Well I'm leaving now. So I'll probably be home soon. See you then."

"Bye Dad." And with that I hung up.

I sat silently for a few minutes before trying to get up again. This time the walls stayed where they should and my legs held me, but the nausea got worse.

I slowly made my way up to my room to get my toiletries hoping a warm shower would make me feel better. But when I got up to my room all I could do was walk over to my bed and flop down on top of the covers.

My head started pounding and I felt like someone was hitting me with a sledgehammer. I kneaded my forehead hoping that the pain would stop. Nothing helped so I just lay there with my eyes closed trying to ignore all my aches and pains.

At some stage during this exercise I fell asleep again, only to be woken when Charlie came in to check on me.

"Bells, you alright up here?" He asked as he pushed my door out of the way and came into my room. He placed a glass of water on my bedside table along with some Tylenol.

"Not really Dad." In truth I felt wretched. My head was hurting worse than before, my stomach was determined to reject its limited contents and I felt like I hadn't slept in two weeks, even though I knew I'd slept all afternoon.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He was even more concerned now.

"No, I'm going to see if it will pass on its own first." I tried to smile but I think it looked more like a grimace.

"Okay, but yell if you need anything, I'll be going to bed soon anyway so I'll just be down the hall." He began to edge out of the room, either to give me my space or to catch the end of the game I could hear coming from downstairs.

"You're going to bed? What's the time?" I didn't feel like I'd slept for very long, so it couldn't be that late. Could it?

"It's almost eleven o'clock. I got back at about seven thirty, but you were asleep so I didn't disturb you. But I thought I should bring you something to drink." He pointed to the glass of water he had just placed down.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Bella, now get some more sleep. I'll come and check on you tomorrow before I go to work." Then he left me.

I drifted into a restless slumber only to wake a few hours later needing to rip my sheets off because I was too hot. But as soon as the sheets were off I was too cold, so I pulled them back onto the bed. _I just can't win can I?_ I thought.

Felt disgusting. My long brown hair was stuck to my face and neck with sweat. I couldn't muster the strength to get out of bed and look in a mirror, but if I looked as wretched as I felt I really didn't want to see.

_I wish Edward was here._ I thought, then I would have been able to cool down and that would have made me feel so much better. But since Edward wasn't here I would settle for an open window.

I don't know how I managed it but I was somehow able to drag myself out of bed and stumble over to the window. It took more energy than usual to get the window open, but I managed. As soon as the window was half open and the cool breeze caressed my face, I half collapsed into the floor.

_There is something really wrong with me_. I tried to push myself up but I didn't have enough energy. Lucky I had made enough noise for Charlie to hear and come to check on me.

"Bells?" He ran over and helped me up. As he guided me back to bed I caught a glimpse of my reflection in my mirror.

I looked just a little better than I felt, but that still wasn't good.

My hair looked worse than it felt as it stuck to my face. My face itself was almost as white as Edward's, no; on second thought, I was whiter than Edward. My skin had a strange almost grey tinge to it, although than could have just been from the lack of light.

"What were you doing?" Charlie asked, from the look in his eyes, he didn't like how I looked any more than I did.

"I needed air and then I just didn't have enough energy to get back to bed..." I was too tired to continue.

"Alright, but please call me next time instead."

"Okay, Charlie." I mumbled.

After some garbled response Charlie left me.

I was so tired I thought sleep would claim me right away, but my body had other ideas. The breeze was cooling me down like I'd hoped, only this wasn't make much difference to my stomach or head.

A fresh wave of nausea swept over me, causing me to clutch my stomach with both hands and curl into a tight ball. This didn't help with the pain, but I somehow managed to fall asleep again.

* * *

Charlie woke me early on Friday morning before he went to work, "Bells? Wake up Bella." He shook my shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled as I fought with my heavy lids so I could see him.

"I'm going to work now Honey. And you don't look much better than last night, so please stay home. Rest and I'll come home at lunch to check on you?"

I had no intension of going anywhere today. But the thought that I would see Edward in a few hours made me feel better, for a while, "Okay Dad." I whispered so he would know I was listening, my eyes still refused to completely open.

Charlie threw one more concerned look in my direction then left for work.

I just couldn't win with my body. Although my eyes wouldn't open and I felt like I could sleep for a week, sleep evaded me. I longed for the comfort of unconsciousness.

I tried to find a way to easy the pain in my head and stomach. Nothing worked. No matter what way I arranged myself in the bed, or number of deep breaths I dragged into my lungs, the pain refused to be pushed away. So ended up just waiting for Edward to come back.

He wouldn't be back until it was time for school and that ways still hours away. I still felt disgusting so I decided that, since I couldn't get back to sleep I would go and clean myself up. I mean Edward was going to know I was sick anyway and he would be panicked enough without seeing me like this.

My pyjamas were stuck to my body with sweat and my hair was still sticking to my face and neck. I was now cold under my sheets from having the window open all night.

A shower was my best bet at getting warm. So I slowly sat up in the bed.

The room didn't spin like yesterday so I thought it was safe to stand.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as I was fully upright the nauseated feeling got worse and a sharp pain in my stomach made me feel like I'd just been punched.

I don't know how I got the bathroom so fast, in my current state, but in no time at all I was crouched over the toilet being violently sick. I stayed this way for a few for a few minutes until I could breathe again.

Sadly my sudden, and rather energetic, movement had triggered the spinning again. This caused me to pull myself up over the toilet bowl again.

When there was finally nothing left in my stomach top throw up the spinning stopped and I was able to slowly get up and retrieve my toiletries and clothes from my room.

I collected my underwear and my favourite sweats and returned to the bathroom trying to ignore the nausea that had not been helped by the emptying of my stomach.

The hot water felt cool to my skin, but I took no notice of this, I was just so glad to be clean. When the water ran out I turned everything off and got out of the shower. I still felt wretched; the only difference now was that I was clean.

I used my current lack of dizziness to my advantage as I hurried to get dressed and get back to bed. I dried myself off and brushed my teeth and hair, which made me feel more human than I'd felt in two days. My face was still the same sickly white, almost grey, as yesterday, but I couldn't see anything else other than the colour. The rest of my features were all blurry. I blinked a few times but that made no difference to my vision.

_Strange._ I thought to myself, showers normally made me feel more awake. I turned to get my clothes so I could get dressed, they were also blurry. I managed to get my underwear on and my sweatpants, but the spinning had started again.

And if that wasn't enough, another wave of nausea rolled over me just as the spinning accelerated. I started towards the sink, but the spinning made it impossible for me to walk in a straight line. After a few moments the spinning got too much for me and I felt myself tilting forward.

All thought of being sick vanished as the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom floor rushed up to meet me. My head struck the edge of the sink on my way down.

I felt one moment of pain but there was no time to feel anything else before the darkness engulfed me.

_

* * *

_

So? What do you think? No one has ever read this before I posted it so let me know if it contains any bad english.

_Please review, it will make me happy :)_


	2. Confusion and Worry

_First of all, and this is kind of random: I totally didn't know that people from all over the world actually read these, WOW!_

_You can skip this bit if you want but I am going to list all the countries which contain people who have read this story so far, in alphabetical order (because I have no life), hem hem, Australia, Austria, Bahrain (didn't see that one coming), Belgium, Canada, Denmark, France, Germany, Ireland, Malaysia, Netherlands, Philippines, Poland, Puerto Rico (or this one), Singapore, the UK and US, (again) WOW! (if you read this and I haven't mentioned your country, it's only because my computer hasn't registered that statistic yet)_

_Also: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I didn't think you'd all like it that much (head begins to swell). Here is the next chapter, I hope you don't feel let down in any way. _

_Oh and I would just like to ask a few people (Stress overload and xXTinyFanxX in particular P) is this enough Edward for you?_

_Now, on with the story --_

**Disclaimer: S.M.O.T.A.A.I.C.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – Confusion and worry**

Edward's POV:

I was worried.

Bella really hadn't looked very well when I had left her last night. She always felt warm to me, so I didn't know if she had a temperature or not. But she'd been so white and while she slept her breathing had gone all funny.

I would have stayed with her to make sure she was alright, but Emmett had shown up and I really did need to hunt. So I wrote her a note and left hoping Charlie would be home soon to check on her.

I would have stayed myself if Emmett hadn't almost dragged me from the house. I had promised Emmett that he could choose our hunting destination, but never in a million years would I have dreamt he would take me to Canada.

I could clearly remember his response when I had tried to get out of going to hunt. I hadn't been hunting in almost two weeks, so it had been a little uncomfortable being around Bella, but I had managed.

"Come on Edward it'll be fun. We can hunt mountain lions and the bears are really big and strong up north. Come on."

In the end, to put an end to his whining I had agreed, and it **was** kind of fun. But one of Emmett's questions was beginning to trouble me.

"She'll be fine for one night won't she?"

Now that I thought about it, I was slightly apprehensive as I drove through the streets of Forks to her house. I knew she'd be fine, she had told me she was, and I trusted her judgment. Even though I was, reasonably, confident she would be fine, I also knew that I'd be uneasy until I saw her again and made absolutely sure she was perfectly healthy.

I started to plan ahead.

Today was the last day of term so we could probably skip school if she wasn't feeling up to it... My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling me from my reflection. Within an instant the caller ID has checked and the phone was at my ear.

"What's wrong Alice?" I started to get more panicked. Alice very rarely saw good things happening to Bella.

"She's really sick; you need to get there fast. I'm no my way but..." For a second I didn't realize why the phone went dead, and then I realized that I had hung up on her. I threw the phone onto the passenger seat and hit the gas at the same time, and within minutes I was outside Bella's house.

As soon as the car was fully stopped I was out and climbing up to her window. I couldn't see her in her room so I opened the window and climbed inside. Where was she?

I made my way out of the door-intent on searching the rest of the house for her-and down the short hall towards the bathroom. The door was closed so listened closely, not wanting to burst in on her at the wrong moment. There was no sound of running water or hair dryer coming from the bathroom only slow, shallow and labored breathing.

"Bella?" there was no answer so I tried the door. The door wasn't locked, not that that would have stopped me, but it did mean that I wouldn't have to ruin her house in my haste to get to her.

* * *

A strangled sob erupted for me when I saw her.

She was lying in the middle of the bathroom, sprawled in an unnatural position. She wasn't moving except for the slight rising and falling of her chest which showed that she was also only just breathing.

"Bella?" I called again as I knelt next to her. She looked even more breakable than usual and I didn't know what to do.

A large bruise was blossoming over her right eye. It was so dark in comparison to her skin. _What do I do?_ I thought.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

I snapped out of my reverie and took in the full picture. She was only half dressed; her sweater and shirt were resting on the edge of the bathtub. I reached over and grabbed them, gently easing the shirt over her head and making a pillow out of the sweater. I could smell the faint odor of vomit lingering in the bathroom. This only made me more worried.

"Edward?" Alice was right behind me now.

"What do we do Alice?" I begged, my scrambled thoughts couldn't be arranged into any form of helpful plan.

"We need to get her to Carlisle."

"Is he at the house?" When I had returned from hunting, I had only gone to pick up my car, I hadn't checked to see who was there.

"Yes, but we may need to take her to the hospital."

"No, I want Carlisle to look at her first." I said as I carefully lifted Bella off the floor, she was so slight I barely notice her weight. She was also still warm, even though she had been lying on the cold tiles. Not a good sign.

I made my way down to the car, cradling her to my chest.

"I'll sit with her in the back to keep her cool, while you drive." Alice suggested as she came out of the kitchen, having left a note for Charlie.

"Hurry up." I said as I gently lowered Bella into the back seat. Alice quickly got in with her and I started the engine and started to drive home to where Carlisle waited to help my Bella.

I didn't take very long to get to the house and up to my room where Carlisle waited.

"What happened Edward?" He asked as I placed the still unconscious Bella on the bed.

"I don't know exactly." I admitted as he started to look over Bella, "She said she was fine last night when I left her, all she said was that she was tired. Then this morning Alice called and when I got there she was unconscious on the bathroom floor. I could smell vomit so she was sick sometime this morning, but that's all I know." I felt my shoulders slump after these last words.

"There was nothing else you could have done Edward," Carlisle tried so sooth me. "We'll sort her out and she'll be just fine."

"How is she?" Esme's soft voice called from the doorway.

She came over and wrapped her arms around me when I responded. "I don't know." I felt so helpless; there was nothing I could do, only wait.

"I think she may have a fractured skull." Carlisle murmured. I groaned and Esme held me tighter. "And she has quite a high temperature. I can try giving her some medication to lower her temperature, but..."

I knew what he was thinking even though he didn't say it out loud. _She could have more serious symptoms than just a temperature. _

He continued his examinations as I slipped deeper into my pool of worry and depression. _She has to wake up soon_ I thought. _She has to. I _need_ her to._

"Well there isn't much more we can do until she wakes up I'm afraid. She needs an IV to get her re-hydrated and to get more medication into her, but I don't have the correct equipment. This is all I can give her until we get to the hospital." Carlisle administered the medication and turned to Esme; "Can you go and get the oxygen? She looks like she could use the help."

Esme was gone for only an instant and when she returned she was carrying a small oxygen tank and face mask.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"You know how accident prone your Bella is Edward, i'm just covering all my bases." Carlisle let out a short bark of laughter, but there was no trance of humor in the sound.

"Well that's all I can do. Don't worry Edward, she's strong she'll pull through." Carlisle patted my shoulder and departed, and Esme followed after a few moments, leaving me alone with Bella.

What did he mean? _Strong?_ Nothing about Bella was strong. Not her skin, bones or grip. The only strength she had was her unconscious ability to block my special mind-reading ability, and of course, her hold on my heart. Nothing was stronger than that. But physically she was so fragile.

Moving slowly I made my way over to her side and placed the oxygen mask on her face. Her breathing was still labored, but it was a little deeper, which made me feel better.

Now that I had done all that I could and I was alone, I began to go to pieces.

_Edward?_ Jasper thought, _Are you Alright?_

"Not really Jazz." I whispered, "I'm sorry you have to suffer with me though."

_Don't worry; Alice feels the same way you do, so there's no escaping the sadness. No one wants anything to happen to her._

I knew this was true, even Rosalie was minutely worried about Bella's condition.

* * *

Carlisle came to check on Bella before he left for his shift at the hospital.

"I think we should take her to the hospital." _She needs more medical attention than I can give her here._ His thoughts were filled only with concern for Bella, but I knew going to hospital was not going to make things easier when she woke up.

"No, that will only scare her more when she wakes up." I whispered, "Even more than the needles."

"Well if that's what you think is best. Bring her to the hospital when she wakes up."

I nodded feebly without taking my eyes off Bella. Nothing had changed in the past couple of hours except that she'd got warmer. She was sweating and for the past hour I'd been trying to cool her down, using fans and my own cool touch, but none of this seemed to make any difference. She was still a dangerous 102.

"Come on Bella," I moaned, "Wake up. I need to see you're alright."

There was no change.

My head fell into my hands and the sound of my tearless sobs filled the house.

_Edward?_ Esme's thoughts were saturated with pity and concern.

"She'll be fine, Alice can see that."

"Yeah, Edward. Don't worry so much." Alice's voice chirped up the stairs.

One of Alice's strange visions suddenly swam before my eyes. Bella looked healthy again, she was laughing with her arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. This made me feel slightly better, but the horrible feeling of helplessness wouldn't completely go away until I saw her awake.

"She'll be fine," Esme repeated, "Just give her some time." She patted my shoulder once more and departed.

Seeing Alice's vision had soothed me slightly, but it had also made me more anxious. So I did what I always did when I was anxious or frustrated. I paced. The more tense I got the faster the pacing.

After a few minutes of pacing, turning my head every few seconds looking for change, something happened.

It was so fast that any normal human would have missed it, but my eyes were fast enough to catch the motion.

Bella's eyelids had fluttered, only once, but that was still a change.

I was at her side within an instant. "Bella?" My panic momentarily disappeared, "Bella love can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered once more and then they slowly opened. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared back at me.

My heart soared.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I'm sitting here hoping you all don't completely hate me for my lack of writing ability, please put me put of my misery. What do you think?

_Also if you are going to ask me why Edward didn't take her the hospital ASAP (if she was so sick) please don't because I don't have an answer for you. I just felt that the story didn't work as well when I wrote it like that i.e. it would have been much shorter and I really like writing D (I do not like torturing Bella or anything like that, it's just about the storyline). _


	3. Hospitals and Needles

_UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE_

_Here is the next chapter for you. I hope you aren't too disappointed._

**Disclaimer: S.M.O.T.A.A.I.C.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Hospitals and Needles

Bella POV:

The darkness began to recede, but with the light and conscious thought came the discomfort and pain. Pain in my muscles and a very uncomfortable stabbing/clenching sensation in my stomach. But that worst by far was the excruciating pain in my head.

Impossibly the pain I had felt yesterday was now doubled due to the throbbing lump over my right eye. Only I couldn't remember how or when this had happened.

The darkness was almost completely gone now; all I could see was the red glow of light behind my eyelids. I could hear the softest of footsteps moving around me.

It was then that I realized I was in a bed. A bed so outrageously comfortable it couldn't possibly be mine. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was but my lids were too heavy. I managed to get my eyelids to flutter, but that was all.

Someone called my name, "Bella?" I would have known that voice anywhere. Edward!

"Bella love, can you hear me?"

I needed to see him, to make this horrible nightmare go away. I tried again to open my eyes. This time my fluttering yielded some results. My lids put up a fight, but I eventually managed to open them all the way.

Edward's face swam into view, his glorious features initially contorted in pain and worry, smoothed into my favourite crooked smile, which took my breath away. Only the machine I was attached to made sure I didn't go without oxygen for too long.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was saturated with relief, "Thank God." He leant forward and buried his face in my hair. I wanted to clutch him to me and reassure him that everything was alright, but my arms wouldn't move.

He pulled away and gazed into my eyes and I momentarily forgot all my pain and troubles, becoming lost in the perfection of his face.

I tried to speak but my throat was too dry. I managed to rasp out the word "Water?" but that was it.

He was gone of only a second, then he was back at my side with a glass full of ice chips.

"I think we should try these first." He suggested as he gently lifted me up into a sitting position. I was so thirsty that I didn't care what it was, as long as it was wet.

He produced a spoon and brought the chips to my mouth, I was still too tired to help him. I tried to ignore the stabbing pain in my stomach but he noticed the pained expression on my face and slowly lowered me down so I was lying on my back again.

He looked as though he was going to ask something, but stopped when I opened my mouth for more ice. After the cup was empty, he placed it on the bedside table.

"Better?" He asked.

"Slightly." I replied.

"How do you feel?" I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "Don't tell me your fine." He looked so worried and upset that I didn't bother downplaying how I felt. He would only get more upset when he found out. And he would find out.

"My head is killing me and I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut," as I said this my stomach clenched and I winched. "I feel really tired and cold too," I continued in less than a whisper, shivering as the words escaped my lips. I generally just felt awful.

"Well we're going to get you to Carlisle and you'll be better in no time." He stated confidently.

"How did I get here?" I asked. I suddenly felt worried; I had no memory of the trip to the big white house in the river.

"You hit your head in the bathroom and I brought you here when I found you. You were in a bad way." He looked at me, and I saw several emotions flitter over his face. _Was that fear?_ I had never seen Edward look that way. He was indestructible, nothing could scare him.

"I don't...remember going into the bathroom." I told him. The worried lines etched into his face, became more pronounced. "The last thing I remember was..." I tried to recall the last 12 hours, only coming up blank, "When Charlie helped me after the window incident." Why couldn't I remember?

"The window incident? What are you talking about?"

"Well you weren't there and I got too hot so I went over to the window to let in some fresh air...and I collapsed," Pain flashed across his perfect features.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that sick? I would have stayed..."

"No," I cut him off. "You needed to go hunting, and I really was feeling fine before you left. It got worse when I woke up, so there was nothing you could have done." I hated it when he tried to blame everything on himself. I was going to get sick anyway, there was nothing he could have done, or anyway he could have known. Feeling tired was a part of being human.

He gave in and went back to questioning me on one of my previous answers. "So you don't remember anything after the 'window incident'." He made small quote marks in the air. "Nothing else?"

"No, nothing else." I was really worried, but I was also too tired to continue this conversation. "Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yes Love?"

"I'm tired. Can't I go to sleep?"

"You don't seem to have a concussion so you should be okay. But I'm taking you to Carlisle..."

I wasn't really listening anymore. Once he told me I could sleep I was already focusing on trying to slip back into the comfort of unconsciousness.

"Thank you Edward." Again my voice was no more than a whisper. But I knew he heard. I saw my favourite crooked smile spread across his face, before my eyes closed.

"Sleep Love. I'll wake you when we get to Carlisle."

I was asleep as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

* * *

"Bella? Wake up!" Edward's voice sounded as though it was coming from underwater. It was distorted but still distinctly beautiful as it pulled me from my haven of unconsciousness.

With consciousness came the pain. I moaned as the throbbing in my head was brought to my attention. My stomach rolled and the waves of nausea crashed over me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward sounded worried again.

"No, I feel awful." My stomach clenched once more, and if there had been anything in it, it would have been expelled.

"Bella, can you tell me how you feel? Being a little more specific than just awful." Carlisle walked into the room carrying a chart. He sounded concerned, but at the same time professionally detached. I repeated the list of symptoms I'd given Edward before at the house.

"How long have I been asleep for?" There was no natural light coming into the room we were in. No way of telling if it was day or night. The harsh neon lights lit the room instead. I was in a very uncomfortable bed and Edward was sitting on the edge, starting at me with nothing but concern in his eyes.

It was Carlisle who answered my question. "Only about half an hour, wouldn't you say Edward?" Edward nodded once, without taking his eyes of my face. "We thought it would be better to let you sleep and I was with another patient. Although you were unconscious for several hours before that.

Carlisle then proceeded to probe my head stomach and throat with his cool fingers. I winced as he applied only the slightest pressure to my bruised forehead, but I couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped me when he gently pressed my stomach in.

Edward was immediately panicked "What's wrong with her?" He pleaded as Carlisle continued his examination.

"I don't know. Bella you're going to have to stay here overnight. And we will have to conduct a series of tests."

"'Kay!" There was no reason to argue. I was just going to lose anyway. Their logic was far superior to mine, not to mention their strength. I would have to do what they told me and I really wasn't feeling good.

"I'll give you something for the pain and discomfort, but morphine could make your breathing worse, and I don't like it now..." He then began to confer with Edward, using a whole bunch of medical words I didn't even know existed in the English language.

They talked and I tuned them out, the clenching in my stomach however wouldn't be ignored. "I'll come back and check on you soon Bella," Carlisle's voice pulled me from my 'trance'. I watched as he signed my chart with a flourish and left.

"What hurts the most?" Edward asked; concern the prominent emotion on his face again.

"Do I really look that bad?"

He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry love, but, yes you do." He laughed but there was no trace of humor in the sound.

"Well I don't really know. My head hurts, _a lot_, but it isn't so bad if I don't focus on it. The nausea comes in waves so I'm fine for short periods of time, but I can't ignore the stabbing/clenching in my stomach..." I would have continued but my brain had finally registered Carlisle's words.

Carlisle had been talking about drugs and that meant only one thing. _Needles!_ My breathing accelerated.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward had his hands cupped around my face, making it impossible to look away.

"Needles!" I rasped. "Please don't Edward. I don't need any." I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't help it, a phobia wasn't something you could just ignore.

"Calm down Bella." He commanded gazing deep into my eyes causing my thoughts to scatter. "It'll be fine, besides you need nutrients and fluids even if you don't need painkillers. You haven't eaten in over 24hrs and those ice chips don't really count as fluids." He continued to watch me as his logic worked on me, causing my breathing to return to a regular pace.

"I don't need needles. I'll eat if that's what I need to do," my stomach clenched painfully and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything down, but I really didn't want any needles.

It was true that I hadn't eaten since breakfast on Thursday, but that was not a valid reason to turn me into a pin-cushion.

"Okay. If you think you can eat something...and you keep it down, then maybe we might not need to put an IV in you." Edward didn't sound confident, but he left to get me some food and water so we could experiment. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle full of water and a small bread roll.

The smell of the food turned my stomach but I held my hands out for the roll anyway.

"See if you can keep all this down and then we'll see what we can do about getting you home."

I raised the roll to my mouth and took a small bite. I couldn't taste it and it felt all wrong in my mouth, but I managed to swallow. I slowly pulled off another piece and stuck it into my mouth. Edward smiled. But his smile was short lived.

Only minutes after I'd finished the roll and bottle of water my stomach heaved and the waves of nausea returned in full force.

"Edward..." Was all I could get out before I had to clamp my hand over my mouth.

He was gone for one moment, but he was back with a bucket before I could make a mess of myself. He held my hair out of the way as I emptied my stomach of the water and bread, and then some.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I lay back on the pillows.

"No, I feel worse." There was no escaping it now; my only alternate plan had failed. Needles were now part of the healing process whether I liked it or not.

"Your temperature is back up again." Edward said. "I'm sorry Bella but we really need to get some medication into you, now." He sounded so worried and I was so tired that I just nodded and gave in.

"I'll go get Carlisle."

As I waited for Edward to return with Carlisle I tried to control the pounding in my head and ignore the nausea. The room began to turn blurry gain and I couldn't focus anymore.

My breathing hitched up as I tried to clear my vision, making little to no progress. I was feeling dizzier as the minutes ticked by. In another vain attempt to ease the pain and discomfort, I close my eyes. This only succeeded in making the sensation worse.

My stomach rolled again and I only just managed to grab the bucket before I vomited, even though I was sure there had been nothing left to throw up.

"Bella?" This was Carlisle's voice this time. He hurried into the room followed by a very worried looking Edward.

Once I stopped retching they removed the bucket and replace it with another clean one. Then Edward held me as Carlisle inserted my IV.

"There you go Bella, you should feel better soon, once we get these fluids and meds into you." And with that he left.

"I'm so tired." I complained, as Edward lay down next to me, being careful not to disrupt my wires.

"You're sick, that's your body's way of telling you to take it easy. Go to sleep Bella."

"But I've been asleep all morning."

"That doesn't matter. You need rest, you're very ill. Now stop fighting me and get some sleep." He began to hum my lullaby once more and I drifted into unconsciousness once more.

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't really have a point. But I felt it was necessary. Don't worry you find out what's wrong with her in the next chapter, which (depending on my typing abilities) will be up on Tuesday or Thursday. I know I said I'd update in Wednesdays but this Wednesday I have my Graduation ceremony and I don't know if I'll have anytime to post the chapter. I'll try for Tuesday, but don't get your hopes up.

_Also, please forgive my bad English, I've just spend 8hrs at work and I have a ton of H/W (I know I just said I was graduating, but I still have H/W, crazy stuff :S) so this took a lot out of me and it might not be very good._

_Please tell me what you think. I really like reviews._

_:D_


	4. Taking Care of Bella

_I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I just didn't expect it would be this hard (not the story, just LIFE in general). And I've been having computer problems, so please don't eat me. _

_Anywho: Here is your next chapter I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: No matter much I wish otherwise I still own nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Taking Care of Bella

Edward POV:

_What could be taking him so long?_

"Edward, chill bro," Emmett complained, "She'll be fine and they've only been in there for just over and hour. Give Carlisle some time to sort thing out."

I had been pacing the small waiting room-which due to the incredibly late (or was it early?) hour was deserted-for just over an hour. Ever since Bella had gone into surgery.

Charlie had gone home to change and get some food. I felt so bad for him, his only child, my one true love, was so sick and there was nothing we could do for her. Carlisle was the only one who could help her now.

I knew Carlisle would need time to find the problem and 'work his magic', but every minute that went by was another minute where my frustration, panic and the tempo of my pacing increased. I was glad the secretary had left her desk; I needed time to vent and compose myself.

We had thought that once the medication took effect and she was rehydrated, that Bella's condition would improve. But the truth was that they had made almost no difference at all. So when her condition had worsened during the course of the afternoon Carlisle had booked the surgery. He was going to perform an exploratory examination.

We had come to the conclusion that her stomach problems were the source of all her other aliments, her temperature and headaches. So now it was Carlisle's turn to find the real origin of the problem.

I continued my pacing-ignoring Emmett's requests that I relax, or 'chill' as he out it-reflecting on Bella's lack of progress throughout the afternoon.

She had seemed to be getting better, for the first few hours since we had brought her to the hospital, then suddenly she was complaining of stomach pains again and her temperature had risen to 103.

I had done all I could to help her, but I couldn't do much. Sickness was my most pressing fear with Bella. A physical threat I could fight. I could rip it to pieces to make myself feel better if it even so much as thought about hurting my angel. But against a disease or infection I was powerless, and I didn't like it. Nothing should hurt my angel; she was too good, in every way.

"If you want to know how she is, just look." I was really starting to get on Emmett's nerves now. He knew I could use Carlisle's mind to monitor the operation, but I just couldn't bear to see her that way. I shuddered and voiced my revulsion towards his idea.

"I don't want too see her that way."

Emmett rolled his eyes, _you're so crazy sometimes kid, just chill and learn some patience._ It wasn't unlike Emmett to disregard my ability, but this one thought was the one that sent me over the edge.

"Don't you remember the conversation we had before?" I yelled. My sudden outburst caused Emmett to jump. "What if Rose was the one in there cut open and lying on a table? Would you just be able to 'chill'?" I made small quotation marks with my fingers and Emmett flinched. I hated fighting with Emmett, but sometimes I just snap.

"Okay? Edward I know you're scared and everything, but she'll be fine. Carlisle is the best. I'd be worried sick too if it was Rose...N-n-not that I'm not worried about Bella too." He was trying not to imagine Rosalie if she was as sick as Bella, and he wasn't making much progress.

"I _know_ you would be, but you'll never know how this feels. Rose is pretty much indestructible and we all know she can take care of herself," She had demonstrated this on numerous occasions. "Bella is so fragile and small. It's a completely different scenario."

Emmett got up and came to stand next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried bro. But she really will be fine."

"I don't want her to be fine. I want her to be Bella again." I knew I sounded like a sulky child, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Maybe you need to get out of here for a whi...?" He stopped dead, when he read my expression. "I don't mean leaving the hospital," _Not that wouldn't be the best option._ "I just mean..." he wracked his brains for a solution. "You could go and help Alice. You know she's probably going to attempt to purchase the whole gift shop for Bella. And even then she might want to go out and get more. You don't want Bella to suffocate in a room full of presents?

"I'll go and see if she needs help." I grumbled. At least she wasn't too far away. I could hear her thoughts clearly and I traveled towards the gift shop.

Alice loved and excuse to shop and today was no exception. She had decided that since the gifts were not as 'classy' as she wanted she would buy more. I had to go and stop her.

When I found her she was in the middle of the gift shop and internally debating which, of several, get well balloons Bella would like best. She was dangerously close to just buying them all.

_This girl needs a $100 limit on her credit card, I swear. _I thought to myself, and then laughed as I imagined her expression when she went to buy her next pair of shoes. Which would no doubt cost several times that much.

My laughter caused her to forget her predicament.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

I decided to use Emmett's excuse. "I'm saving Bella form suffocation" I laughed at her confused expression. "You didn't seriously think all these," I gestured at the balloons, "would all fit in her room?"

"Of course not." She sounded offended

"Then why did you just think about how I'm ruining your fun? You were also almost completely decided on getting Bella a large number of these balloons." I smiled as her eyebrows pulled down into a scowl.

"You're no fun Edward. And you cheat."

"Well then you should have used your 'almighty power' to predict the future to see that I would be difficult if you tried to suffocate my Bella using Balloons.

"Touché." She playfully punched me in the arm. _Stress less Eddykins. She'll be back to normal before you can say, Bella._ Alice's strange vision flashed before my eyes again. It was the same as before. Bella looked healthy again, and she was laughing with her arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Now what am I _allowed_ to buy your _darling_ Bella?"

We set to work.

* * *

After 30 minutes I had managed to narrow Alice's stack of gifts (much to her distaste) down to only five objects, and we were making our way back to the waiting room.

When we arrived we realized that Emmett was no longer alone. Rose had joined him and they were each admiring the perfection of the other –a little too graphically for me. I made a gagging sound and they immediately banished their unsavory fantasies.

"Feeling better, now she isn't going to suffocate?" Emmett grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice complained. I still hadn't explained our little joke to her.

"Nothing for you to worry about lil' sis, I might tell you later. But I wasn't talking to you." He looked at me again.

"I'm feeling a little better." I admitted. I wouldn't feel properly whole until Bella was better, but I was better then I had felt in hours.

I heard Carlisle's 'voice' before we could hear the whispering of his footsteps. He was thinking in Japanese-one of the few languages which he spoke better then me-but the tenor of his thoughts were elated. He brought good news.

Now normally I'm quite a patient person, but since he wasn't letting me know much through his cryptic thoughts I was getting anxious. He was a vampire for god's sake; couldn't he walk a little faster?

Carlisle slowly opened the door.

"She's in recovery. The operation went well and we are 99% sure that she will begin to feel better by the time she wakes up." I let out the breath that I had unconsciously been holding. She would be better soon. My dormant heart felt like it would burst through my chest.

"You can go and see her Edward," Carlisle said, drawing my attention back to the now. "She's asleep, but you can wait for her to wake up if you want."

I was moving before he even finished his sentence, but I stopped almost instantly. "What was wrong?"

"Well she had appendicitis. So we removed the appendix, but I've never see it get this bad before. We're actually lucky we operated when we did, or she may not be with us now."

I shudder away from these words. I couldn't imagine a world without Bella, it was just too painful. "Thank you Carlisle." I turned to leave once more.

"It was my pleasure Edward; I hated seeing you in so much pain."

"Wait Edward!" Alice called. "Can we come with you and give her our gifts?" She started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Alright Alice, but I would like a moment first."

"YAY!"

I smiled, I knew she would understand.

The walk to her room only took a minute, but it was a long time before I could open the door. What would she look like? Surely she wouldn't look and worse than I'd ever seen her. She'd be hooked up to machines obviously, but I'd been there when James's attack had nearly killed her. She couldn't look any worse than that.

I took one last deep breath and opened the door.

Her scent hit me like a tidal wave. So much stronger due to the unhealed cut in her abdomen. But that made no difference.

There she was. My angel.

She had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was everywhere and her face was relaxed in sleep, but these things did not detract from her radiant beauty.

I sat down at the edge of the bed. How could I be this lucky? What unfathomable reason would make her chose me? I didn't care. She was mine and she was alive. That was all that mattered.

I stroked her perfect face, sweeping one lock of hair from her forehead. She was still warm, but no more than usual. I trailed my hand down to her neck and felt her pulse under her thin skin. The sound was intoxicating, and the beeping machine didn't do the rhythm justice.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. My throat burned, but it felt good. As long as I burned, she still lived. There was nothing that could ever change how she smelt to me or how much I loved her.

I opened my eyes to look at her once more and found her eyes open and staring. When I returned her gaze her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of red. "I have missed that colour on your skin." I told her and she blushed deeper.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice mingled with the luscious scent coming of her skin, momentarily scattered my thoughts. I had gone without it for too long.

"Only a few minutes love. You're not as interesting when you're anesthetized," I teased. "You don't talk." I smiled and the smile I received in return was dazzling. _And she accused me of dazzling people_. I thought.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore, but other than that I feel great."

"No dizziness, stomach pains or nausea?"

"No!"

"Well in that case." I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers, smiling as her heart and the monitor went wild. "I've missed that too." I admitted.

"You're not the only one."

I opened my mouth to ask her another question, when Alice threw the door open. "You took too long Edward. We all want to see her too." And with that, she pushed through the door followed by my whole family and Charlie. Jasper only went as far as the door so that he could carry Alice's present for her. After that he retreated to stand outside the room so he could breath.

"Alice!" Bella moaned, "What did you get all this for? I..."

"It's custom to get 'Get Well' gifts for those who are unwell," Alice cut her off. "And you my friend we very unwell." With that she stuck out her small pink tongue and we all laughed.

_

* * *

_

Do you love it? Do you hate it? Tell me please. I hope you love it

_Yes know that these symptoms may seem a little severe for appendicitis, but I'm only going off the experience of a friend (having not personally experience this, Thank God), I hope you weren't disappointed. If you were I'm sorry. _


	5. Life Goes On

_Okay so here is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry that I didn't get it up on Sunday. Time just got away from me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it._

_Happy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I own nought but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Life Goes On**

Bella POV:

I will never understand Alice or the reason behind her shopping compulsion. I mean there has to be a limit on the number of 'Get Well' gifts and cards you can buy for just one person. So what if I was 'very unwell', that doesn't mean that she can buy five 5 'Get Well' cards, one for every day I'd been in hospital, numerous gifts (not just from the gift shop, she had even gone as far as Seattle to purchase me some new books to read).

On top of all this she had ambushed me one evening, while helping me shower, and practically blackmailed me into going on a huge shopping spree with her when I got out. During which she would probably insist on buying me a ton of stuff that I don't need and anything else she wanted me to have.

It's just not fair when your bestfriend is so manipulative and makes you feel all horrible and ungrateful. I could clearly remember the conversation we had had.

"Don't you love me Bella?" She had whimpered

"Of course I do Alice," I sighed in exasperation. "I just don't like shopping. And you know that. Stop looking at me like that." She was looking at me with the most heartbreaking expression.

"Please? It'll be lots of fun. I promise no manicures, just shopping. Please?" I surrendered; she knew she was always going to win. I could see the triumphant smile slowly spreading across her face. I knew she didn't need to use her special gift to se what my answer would be.

"Thank you Bella." She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"I didn't say yes." I warned her.

"I know. And I can see that you won't. But you will end up coming with me and you are going to have so much fun." She beamed and left the room, no doubt to plan some for of painful shopping torture.

I was brought back to the now by a sharp tapping on the door.

The door opened slightly. "Bella?" I would know that voice anywhere.

"Come in Edward." The door swung open to reveal my own personal miracle.

No mortal or immortal could ever be more glorious than the godlike creature the stood in my doorway. I couldn't help the way my heart rate picked up as he came closer. His lips pulled up into my favourite crooked grin as he listened to my stuttering heart.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hi." I knew it sounded lame, but that was the best I could muster when he looked at me that way. Who needs coherent thoughts anyway? It's not like anyone could hear them.

I smiled at this last thought.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." His brows pulled down slightly and my smile grew more pronounced. I knew he hated it when I did that. _This is so much fun_, I thought.

"Why don't I get to be in on the joke?"

"Because you won't take me home." I grumbled.

It had been four days since my operation and Carlisle had promised I could go home soon. The hospital freaked me out, surprising since I spent a lot of my time here, but it did, it was also really boring.

I'm sure my constant whining was getting on Edward's nerves, but he was doing a good job in hiding it. He also refused to help me escape. And there was no way of getting out without him stopping me.

"Bella, is it really that impossible for you to be patient?"

I ignored this question. "Please?" I begged. I knew he hated it when I was unhappy, and today I was going to fully exploit that fact. I imitated Alice's pouting and pleaded. "Please take me home. Please?"

"You're sure you're alright to go home?"

I nodded adamantly.

"Okay, I'll go and get Carlisle and see what he says. You have to promise you'll rest at home though." He eyed me speculatively as I nodded once more.

"You'll be there the whole time anyway, so I've got no choice.' I grumbled, I was barely whispering but he heard me.

"Yes I will be there and you will be resting." His voice was firm but tender. If this was the only way to get out of here then I wasn't going to push my luck. He'd have to go home eventually, what with Charlie and everything. I gave in with a small huff.

"Fine! Just take me home."

He let out a small chuckle and left me alone in my boring, white, sterile hospital room.

I decided to organize my things while I had some time alone. So I swung my legs of the bed and stood up my feet tingled a little as the blood flowed back into them. My stomach hurt a little, but that was the only painful reminder of my recent unpleasant experience.

I was feeling much better now that Carlisle had managed to successfully treat my illness. I had woken up to find the pain almost all gone. Edward being there was just a bonus. In the last four days I hadn't thrown up once and my head and temperature were fine.

_So there really is no reason for me to still be here._ I thought.

I continued to make my way around the room, picking up my things and stuffing them into my bag. I only just managed to get the last of Alice's cards into my bulging bag before Edward returned with Carlisle.

"So Bella, I hear you want to go home?"

"Yes." I had made my disgust for hospitals quite clear to Carlisle.

"Well I'll need to do one final examination and if all goes well Edward can take you home."

* * *

In no time at all I was out of the hospital and into Edward's Volvo speeding towards my house. Carlisle had given me the 'all clear' and after making me promise to rest and avoid lift heavy things (because I did so much of that before –cough cough-) he had let me leave.

The lights weren't on when we pulled up out the front of my house, so Charlie wasn't home yet. Good, that meant more alone time with Edward. As soon as the engine cut off, Edward was opening my door for me and helping me out of the car.

"Thank you Edward." I said as we made it into the house.

"What for Love?" He asked.

"Well firstly for assisting my escape from hospital..." I gave him a small peck on the cheek, "And secondly...for just being there when I needed you." I went to give him another peck on the cheek, but he twisted his head at the last moment and crushed his lips to mine.

When we finally broke apart, I was feeling slightly light headed and had to clutch Edward's arm for support. He just laughed, picked me up and carried me to the couch. I would have attempted to continue our earlier activity, but it was only then that I really looked the house.

_Charlie!_ I thought is exasperation. How could he let the house get so filthy? I'd only been gone five days. It just wasn't possible. Pizza boxes littered the coffee table and there were several empty glasses littering the floor. I turned to look over the back of the sofa and just as I suspected there was a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.

I was sure Charlie hadn't done any laundry either. I made to get up and clean up a bit but Edward's arms made that feat impossible.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to clean this place up. Look at it." I motioned with my arm to the extremely cluttered living room.

"Yes I can see it's a bit untidy," He commented as he surveyed the room. "But why were _you_ going to clean. You promised to rest."

"Okay Edward. If this is a bit untidy then I'd hate to see your definition of filthy? And secondly...If _I_ don't clean who will? I can't rest with this mess taunting me."

"I know it's terribly disorganized and not at all clean, but Charlie is a busy man and he was worried about you, so cut him some slack." I had never said Charlie wasn't busy or worried, but really he could have at least taken out the trash, couldn't he?

"And don't worry, the mess will not taunt you while you rest," He continued. "I'll clean if it bothers you so much."

"I can't have you do that Edward. I can manage. Honestly."

"No I'm going to clean. And _you_," He poked my nose as he said this, "Are going to rest. No buts."

"Fine. You really shouldn't have to clean my house though."

"Don't worry it'll only take a minute or two."

And he wasn't joking. I watched in astonishment as he whirled around the room, leaving it spotless. It was lots of fun to watch. He started in the living room with me then moved to the kitchen.

He made no noise as he made his way through the house. The only time I even hear the slightest sound was when he filled the sink to wash dishes. In less than five minutes we were together on the couch again, watching a movie.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, we had finished the movie and I began to make my way towards the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie and myself. I decided to would be best to cook something healthy, since Charlie had obviously only been eating pizza for almost the whole week.

So I set about getting all the ingredients sorted for steak and salad, since this was the only meat I could find in the fridge. I made my way over to the pantry and slowly sifted through the shelves looking for the marinade. It was on the very top self right at the back. Trust Charlie to make things difficult for me.

But before I could fully extend my arm above the height of my shoulder a long white hand had already plucked it from the shelf. "I'm perfectly capable of collecting ingredients from my own damn pantry Edward." I fumed without turning to look at him.

"I know that but you shouldn't be reaching for things. You could pull your stitches." He stated confidently.

"Do you want to make Charlie's dinner then?" I asked sarcastically, still not looking at him. "You already did all the cleaning, why don't you do everything else for me too." I hate getting angry at Edward and I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't stop myself. It was just so infuriating to be the weakest link.

I was even weaker than a normal human on a good day. And now it seemed I wasn't even trusted to cook.

"Bella? Please look at me." I didn't turn.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"No."

"Please?" I could tell he was trying to be persuasive but without the added advantage of his dazzling eyes it wasn't working.

"You know that only works when I look at you." I replied.

"I know." And with that he twisted me around, unleashing the full devastating force of his gaze on me. I stopped breathing.

"Breath Bella." He instructed. I sucked in a lungful of air. _How stupid do you look now?_ I thought to myself.

"I know you can do it all by yourself, but I want to help."

"Fine you can help, but..."

"Why must there always be conditions?"

"Because it's my house and I said so."

"Yes ma'am." He snapped a sarcastic salute.

"Cut it out Edward."

He didn't move.

"Fine no conditions."

He relaxed and came to stand behind me as I prepared the food.

"So..." I said when the silence got too much for me.

"So...What?"

"I just..." The phone rang.

Edward answered the phone, "Swan residence." He spoke to someone for a few moments then handed me the phone. "It's Alice." Was all he said.

"Hello?'

_Bella?_

"How else would it be?"

_Alright...Bella, so when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?_

"Ahhhhhhh? I don't know."

_How about half past nine? That gives us plenty of time to shop._

"Ummmmm. Look Alice I don't think tomorrow would be the best time to go shopping. Carlisle said I was supposed to rest."

_Hmmmmm? Okay we won't go tomorrow, but we will go soon._ She said this last part almost as a threat.

"Definitely." I tried to animate my voice so her feelings wouldn't get hurt, but from the look on Edward's face I wasn't successful.

_How about we go on Thursday? That gives you one more day to rest._

"I'll think about it and get back to you."

_I'll get you out one day, and that day will be coming very soon._ She promised_. _

_I'll see you later Bella._ And with that she hung up on me.

I replaced the phone and trudged back to the bench. "Don't you love me enough to stop her?" I complained. "I'm not a Barbie. And my clothes are fine." I continued to grumble as I sliced up a tomato.

"Bella, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"Really? That's an awful lot," I turned to read his reaction as I spoke again. My frustration completely forgotten. "Are you sure you mean it?"

"Bella while you were in hospital I was an emotional wreck, just ask anyone. I love you so much. Even more than is really healthy for you," A small smile played across his face. "Please try not to get sick any time soon."

"Well it's not something I can control you know...But I'm perfectly healthy now." I stated, wrapping my arms around his waist as he did the same.

"I can see that. But I don't fully see your point."

"Let me help you understand." I reached up and pressed my lips to his.

"Oh, now I see." He lifted me off the ground gently so I didn't have so far to reach. I smiled as he kissed me.

"I really missed this Bella." He said against my lips.

"I've missed this Edward too." I admitted

"But I never really went any where."

"Neither did I."

"Touché"

We both laughed and kissed each other once more, quickly becoming lost in the moment.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so if you hated this ending I'm sorry. If you like to I'm exceptionally happy right now. Please review. If you haven't reviewed any of the chapters please review this one and tell me what you thought about the whole story. I really like to know what you all think. If you liked it please tell me, I would really like something to feel positive about right now.

_I plan on writing another fanfic soon, but I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to upload it. Also my HSC (Higher School Certificate) exams are coming up so if I do upload the story soon you won't get many updates until after the 7__th__ of November (My last exam is the 6__th__ of November) after this I'll have loads of time to write and update._

_I don't have a name for it yet, so you'll just have to look on my profile page if you want to read it._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story and an extra big thank you to those of you who have reviewed (or are about to review -hint hint-) I'll give you all cookies _

_:D_

Chapter 5 – Life Goes On


End file.
